


Star Wars: The Awoken Chronicles.

by 93PenguinImperator



Series: Star Wars: The Phoenix Legion Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Batman homage, Dark Trooper Project, Mad Max homage, Mara Jade - Freeform, New Jedi Order, New Sith Order, Wookie - Freeform, Yoda's Species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93PenguinImperator/pseuds/93PenguinImperator
Summary: Companion piece to Star Wars: The Phoenix Legion. Watch as the Jedi and Sith rebuild their orders and the adventures of a new generation of Force Users.





	1. From old ashes.

**  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

**Star Wars: The Awoken Chronicles** ****  
  
**The galaxy is standing on a knives edge. A peace has been won between the New Republic, and the Imperial Remnant, which has been taken over by the reborn Sith Lord, DARTH VADER, who has since declared himself Emperor over the Remnant.**

**Now, with LUKE SKYWALKER, returning from his exile has begun to rebuild the Jedi Order. With the aid of two young Awoken, two people who up until recently had no exposure, or ability to the Force. Named Finn and Rey, who had recently married each other on the forest world of Takodana, as well as an ancient Jedi named DIIRAN SUNDANCER.**

**Unfortunately, it is not only the Jedi that are about to return… for the Sith to, are returning to power. As Darth Vader with the aid of the ancient Sith Lord, DARTH COORVA and her elite Obsidian Guard. Are gathering what Force-sensitives, Awoken or otherwise they can find, to rebuild the Order of the Sith Lords of old.**

**It is a race against time, not only for the dominant governments of the galaxy for the war that is to come. But for the Jedi and Sith, as the ultimate fate of the galaxy, is in their hands…**

XXXX  
  
   A shuttle descended into the atmosphere of C’hol Palentine. Capital of the Phoenix Legion that had aided the New Republic in the aftermath of the Hosnian Cataclysm, and the destruction of the First Order’s Starkiller Base.

   On the landing platform of a newly constructed building stood Luke Skywalker, the Hero of the Rebel Alliance, the Last of the Jedi, and many other such names and titles over the course of his long career. He tried once before to rebuild the Jedi Order, to restore their place as peacekeepers in the galaxy. But his nephew, Ben Solo, now known to the galaxy by and large as Kylo Ren. He betrayed Luke to Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order, and the Knights of Ren.

   Ashamed, Luke exiled himself to the obscure world Ache-To. In the end, a young scavenger from Jakku, Rey, brought him out of his exile. As the Phoenix Legion began their campaign to deny the First Order advances in Republic space, what’s more, Snoke had imbued Kylo Ren with the spirit of Darth Vader. As was his plan for the young man from the very beginning.

   In the end, the restored Darth Vader killed Snoke as the First Order capital world of Had Abaddon fell apart beneath the fury of the Phoenix Legions leader and creator. Autarch Gcarin Fy’nyx, a powerful Force user in his own right.

   “Well, how’re you feeling Rey?” Luke asked as his Padawan Rey arrived behind him.

   “To be honest, I’m not sure. I’ve never been a teacher, and I’ve only recently even used the Force. So what am I even supposed to do? I mean you’re the expert on the Jedi.” Rey said, nervously fidgeting with her cybernetic arm. That she had received from one of Autarch Gcarin’s sisters, Padme, after the Destruction of Had Abaddon, and had lost hers to the revived Darth Vader.

   “You’ve got experience kid, not just with hand to hand combat. But with first-hand experience with the tyranny of the Dark Side, besides. I need a second pair of eyes with mine gone, and I’m still getting used to ‘seeing’ with the Force.” Luke explained as the shuttle landed, bringing in a new generation of people to teach in the ways of the Force to the Jedi Academy. “That and some of them might need someone their own age to relate to.”

   “And where are Finn and Diiran?” Rey asked as the myriad potential Jedi disembarked from the shuttle.

   “I think Diiran is getting her harness checked up, and Finn is… doing something else. I don’t know, I’m old, I’m blind, and I’ve been hiding out on an ocean world for at least five years.” Luke said, Rey just made an unamused eye roll.

   “Fifty is not that old Master, even for Humans.” Rey said in annoyance.

XXXX

   Later on, inside of the newly constructed Jedi Academy, the students were gathered in a large auditorium. Luke and Rey stood on the stage.

   “I'd like to welcome all of our new students to the Jedi Academy. Here we will train you in ways of the Force. You will learn to defend yourself with a lightsaber. You will also study diplomacy, history and more.” Luke said. “Now I imagine that some of you are wondering what being a Jedi will be like… well let me break some assumptions for you. It will be a hard life. One without reward, without remorse, and without regret. A path has been placed before you. This choice is yours alone. Do what you think you cannot do. It will be a hard life. But in the end, you may find who you really are.” Luke said as the students murmured among themselves.

   “Master, is this a good idea?” Rey whispered to Luke.

   “There grown-ups Rey, most of them at least, I think there old enough to handle harsh realities. “ Luke whispered back. “Now, during the Old Order a student was assigned to one Master or Knight at a time. But… seeing as there’s so few of us, only a few Force users on this planet alone that even qualified to teach. And even then only four of us even regard ourselves as Jedi… so this is going to be a might tricky. Point is, each Master here will be permitted to teach more than one Apprentice.” Luke then pulled out a datapad. “Now, let’s see who gets to be taught by who.”

XXXX

   Meanwhile, on the ancient dead world of Ziost, desolated during one of the ancient wars of the Sith and the Old Republic. Darth Coorva, an ancient Sith Aberration, a Sith Lord that had somehow cheated death in one form or another, stood over the Sith initiates.

   “Take heed you dregs, today. Your old lives are dead, for you have been found to have worth. And Darth Vader, rightful Emperor of this galaxy has permitted you to learn from me the ways of the Dark side of the Force. So that the strength of the Force within you is not squandered in anonymity or by simple ignorance, for this galaxy belongs. Not only to Darth Vader, but to the Sith Lords! And under my guidance, you shall become Sith Lords… most of you anyway. The rest of you will be trampled beneath the feet of your fellow initiates, or by the universe by and large. But for those of you that survive, you will ascend. From just another pathetic, meaningless face in the crowd, to being one of the rightful rulers of this galaxy!” Darth Coorva shouted to the Sith initiates.

   “When do we get the laser swords?” An initiate said.

   “You will have to make your own weapons, which you will learn when I’m certain you can be trusted with such knowledge. Secondly,” Darth Coorva said as she ignited her lightsaber, and disemboweled the curious Sith initiate. “It’s called a lightsaber! A LIGHTSABER!” Darth Coorva shouted as the body slumped dead onto the ground. “Remember that word well.” Darth Coorva said with contempt at the dead initiate. “The same goes for the rest of you! Have I made myself clear?” Darth Coorva’s communicator beeped, and she answered.

   “Darth Coorva, how is the first day of training going so far?” Darth Vader asked.

   “It hasn’t even started properly. Had to kill one of these mongrels for misidentifying the weapon-” Darth Coorva then grasped at her throat as Vader Force Choked her.

   “My dear Coorva, what have I said about killing Initiates over misdemeanors? Besides, my former… host first called a light saber a laser sword.” Vader said in annoyance as he let go of Coorva’s throat. “And of course they know so little of Sith lore and traditions. Your job is to teach, but only to kill them when they prove to be genuine failures and weaklings, unworthy of the power we offer. And… wait… are you somewhere private?” Vader asked.

   “No… I’m sorry but I didn’t know that things would-”

   “Have any of the Initiates heard me?” Vader asked in irritation.

   “How many of you wretch’s heard our conversation?” Darth Coorva asked of the Initiates. They were facing away from her. “I’m going to assume they have deliberately looked away so as to ignore our talk.” She said.

   “Smart move, my point is. Save the death sentence for genuine failures rather than simple mistakes that anyone can make. And speaking of failures, I have a meeting to get to… and most likely it’ll be listening to Moff’s whine until I just kill one of them, just to hear myself think, Emperor Darth Vader, out.” Vader said as the call ended.

XXXX

**Authors Note: Alright, this is how this story is going to go down. Basically, chapters will focus around individual students on both sides. One chapter will focus on a Jedi Padawan and another will be around a Sith Initiate. As they go on their own adventures. Some Jedi and Sith will be characters from the original cannon, and others will be original characters.**


	2. Kyle Katarn

   On the dull, and otherwise unimpressive planet of Danuta, a small ship lands on the outskirts of an Imperial research station. “This is the Ravens Claw to the Home One. I’ve landed near my destination. I repeat, this is Kyle Katarn to Poe Dameron. Are you reading me?” The man said into his communicator.

   _“This is Poe Dameron, reading you loud and clear. Now according to our Intel, the Imperial’s are holding all of their technical data regarding the Starkiller and Death Star projects inside that base. We’re not entirely sure how that much data is being held there. Or why it’s been moved way out here. But your mission remains unchanged. We engage Imperial forces, and while there distracted. You’ll slip in; take anything else of interest EXCEPT for planet-killers. Then set the explosives, and leave nothing of that base behind but a crater.”_ Poe Dameron said.

   “Yeah I got all that during the briefing... also, I should have asked this earlier. But how strong are these explosives?” Kyle asked, looking over one of the explosive devices.

   _“Strong enough to turn that base into a crater now begin radio silence... I’ve got an aerial assault to lead.”_ Poe said.

   “And I take it you’d want me to destroy any anti-aircraft guns I come across?” Kyle asked.

   _“That would be appreciated, Poe out.”_ Poe said.

XXXX

   Kyle Katarn made his way through the base, effectively butchering Imperial forces with nothing but his Bryar pistol and his wits. Eventually he arrived at an Imperial officer at a console. “Kyle Katarn... what took you so long?” The officer asked.

   “I’d have gotten here sooner Meck, but this base is like a maze... took me ten minutes to get here. Because virtually all Imperial architecture looks alike, it’s a pain in the asteroids trying to remember where I’ve been. Had to blast gaping holes just to mark places I’ve already been. Now, do you know where the bases databanks are?” Kyle asked as Meck changed from a Human, into a Clawdite.

   “Good news is the databanks themselves are lightly defended. Everyone else is either busy with the Resistance attack, dead, or staying at their posts. Bad news... I don’t have the credentials to get to them, and most likely there locked behind heavy encryption. And I don’t see an AstroMeck droid with you.” Meck said in disappointment.

   “Don’t need one, most Imperial officers carry keys. They’ll be what get me into the databanks.” Kyle said.

   “I’m not certain if that’ll actually work. But you’ve always delivered despite the odds being stacked against you. Speaking of the mission... the bombs you’re supposed to be leaving around this base, there not on a timer are they?” Meck asked.

   “Of course not, I got the detonator on me. Now... about the databanks?” Kyle asked.

   “It’s down that hallway. But it’s a bit tricky to remember where specifically the databanks are. So I made up a little rhyme while I was scoping out the way.” Meck said.

XXXX

   “-and then finally, when you get to the databank. You will want to say a thank... that doesn’t even really make sense.” Kyle said as he entered the bases databank room. He quickly shot up the Storm Troopers and officers inside. “This feels... too easy.” Kyle said to himself as he shot a prone Storm Trooper in the face. “Probably just being paranoid, but still, data about the most powerful weapons the Empire ever produced... and ONLY a ground garrison to keep the whole kit and caboodle safe from scum like the Resistance.” Kyle said to himself as he placed the last of the bombs. “Now to copy every file that can’t destroy an entire planet in the wrong hands.” Kyle said as he took out a datapad. “Kyle to Poe, I’ve got the last bomb in place and I’m just now going to download the databanks.” Kyle said into his communicator as his datapad started downloading the files.

   _“Good, we should be finishing up shortly up here and-... oh no.”_ Poe said, his tone quickly changing from confident to worried.

   “Imperial reinforcements?” Kyle asked.

   _“Worse... it’s the First Order, an entire fleet of Star Destroyers. Kyle, rap up what you’re doing quick. Get out of there, detonate the bombs. Leave nothing for these fascists to find by a crater.”_ Poe said.

   “Wasn’t planning on lingering anyway, with any luck the Imperials won’t try-”

   “Hold it, Resistance scum!” A Storm Trooper said, followed by about a dozen other troopers.

   “SPAST!” Kyle shouted in aggravation. And... Without warning, with his hands raised up. He thrashed the Storm Troopers into a wall. “Wh-What... what did I just do?” Kyle said.

   _“Whatever you did do, we’ll figure out when we get out of here. Poe out.”_ Poe said.

XXXX

   “Okay, now to see how strong those bombs are.” Kyle said as he detonated the bombs... and in a blinding flash. Nothing was left of the base but a crater.

   “Holy- how much did Poe have packed into those things?” Kyle’s co-pilot, Jan Ors said.

   “If I were to hazard a guess Miss Ords... I’d say enough to turn an Imperial base into a literal crater.” Meck said from the Ravens Claw’s hold.

   “We can ask Poe about the explosives when we rendezvous at the Home One.” Kyle said as the Ravens Claw made a hasty flight into hyperspace.

XXXX

   Eventually, the Ravens Claw landed in one of the Home One’s hangers. “Kyle, thank the Force we all got out of that alive.” Poe said in relief.

   “And the reason those explosives were so packed was because...?” Kyle asked of Poe.

   “I was being serious about turning that base into a crater. I wasn’t going to risk the Imperials getting the data out of the system, and into a more secure spot. Like Bastion, or the Supremacy for example... leave nothing behind for the Imperials to find but a big hole in the ground. Now... about what happened in the databanks itself?” Poe said.

   “So just avoid the question?... well I was cornered by Storm Troopers. And I held out my hands and, somehow they flew into the wall.” Kyle explained.

   “Hmm... Kyle, I’m going to need you to submit to some medical tests.” Poe said.

XXXX

   “Okay Doc, what’s the verdict?” Kyle said sardonically to a medical droid.

   “Relax Mr. Katarn, it takes time to analyze blood... though if it were up to me. You’d get a full medical examination.” The surely droid said.

   “Ah, you care.” Kyle said.

   “Mr. Katarn. You do understand that would involve an extensive cavity search, yes?” The medical droid asked.

   “I didn’t even know you were programmed to be a dentist.” Kyle said.

   “I’m not... most I know about teeth is there general composition and basic maintenance. Now, the blood analyzer should be done momentarily. It would help if we had more up to date equipment.” The medical droid complained.

   “Yeah, we could probably use a new medical dro-”

   “And analysis complete. Now, let us review the data.” The medical droid said as he looked over the analysis device. “Hm... very interesting.” The medical droid said.

   “Give it to me straight Doc-”

   “Mr. Katarn. Off hand, could you tell me your midi-chlorian count?” The medical droid asked.

   “What?... I don’t even know what one is.” Kyle said in surprise.

   “Well to put it simply, midi-chlorians are small, barely noticeable bacteria in organic cells. They can allow an organic being to use the Force if they are sensitive enough to there midi-chlorians. How exactly this even works, I do not fully comprehend.” The medical droid said.

   “And that’s ‘interesting’ because?...” Kyle asked.

   “Let me put this into perspective.” The medical droid said as he displayed two holograms. “The hologram on your right was your midi-chlorian count from when you initially joined the Resistance. The hologram on the left is your CURRENT midi-chlorian count.” The medical droid said.

   “Do... do those natural spike like that?” Kyle asked.

   “As far as conventional science would say, no, what has happened here should be impossible. How this is even possible-”

   “I know how Doc... he’s Awoken.” General Poe Dameron said, entering the medical bay.

   “Awoken?” Kyle asked.

   “Yes, somehow, the Force has chosen to make you sensitive to its power.” Poe said.

   “That... that doesn’t seem right General. Conventional wisdom regarding the Force says that a being has to be born sensitive to it in order to use its power.” Doc said.

   “So what? I’m a Jedi now?” Kyle asked.

   “That depends... you willing to go on a little ‘special’ shore leave?” Poe asked.

XXXX

   The Ravens Claw descended to a landing pad at the Jedi Academy on C’hol Palentine. “So, you must be the one Poe told me about. One of his best commandos... and an Awoken, same as I am?” Rey asked as Kyle disembarked the Ravens Claw.

   “And you must be the scavenger from the nowhere that stood up to Kylo Ren... and lived to tell about it. Kyle Katarn at your service.” Kyle said.

   “Rey... and I can sense that you are strong with the Force Kyle.” Rey said.

   “That’s what Dameron thinks. So when do I get the fancy weapon?” Kyle asked.

   “When you prove to me at least, that you could handle a light saber responsibly, and of course actually learn how to properly USE the Force. Until then, you should at least learn some basics.” Rey said anxiously.

   “Rey... I can sense your suspicion regarding this man.” Luke said, arriving on the academies roof. “But I can sense that he is honest... and the potential of becoming a great Jedi is there.” Luke said.

   “Well I’ll be... so your Luke Skywalker. I had always assumed that you were a myth.” Kyle said.

   “So you believed that the first Death Star blew itself up then young man?” Luke asked.

   “No, I just didn’t believe that one man, even a Jedi could do as much as you did during the war.” Kyle said.

   “Well every bit of it is true... especially the exaggerations and falsehoods.” Luke said.

   “And the truths?” Kyle asked.

   “Oh those are especially true... except for the anywhere I killed Darth Vader and the Emperor. My father was ultimately responsible. But I imagine you didn’t leave the Resistance fleet just to hear an old man jaw on about the old days. Let’s get your classes started properly.” Luke said.

XXXX

   “Congratulations Kyle Katarn, in less than a week, you have already learned the basic skills of a Jedi Knight. We’re most of our students have struggled, you have excelled.” Rey said to Kyle as the two stood near a cave.

   “Guess I’m just a fast learner.” Kyle said.

   “Perhaps... but now comes the key part of any Jedi’s journey. Inside of this cave are kyber crystals. The main component in a Jedi’s light saber.” Rey said.

   “So I’m finally going to make myself a light saber? About time.” Kyle said.

   “Don’t get cocky. It won’t be as easy as just plucking a crystal off of the cave walls. The crystal that you’ll use as the heart of your light saber has to pick YOU. Not the other way around.” Rey explained.

   “Hmm... sounds like something I red in a children’s story once.” Kyle said.

   “Katarn, just get into the cave, and don’t come out until you find one that speaks to you.” Rey said sternly.

   “And if it’s more than one-”

   “Then take that as well. Now go, and may the Force be with you.” Rey said as Kyle entered the cave proper. Followed by Rey closing the passage behind him with a boulder.

   “Well... hopefully this won’t take too long.” Kyle said to himself as he descended into the labyrinthine cave system.

XXXX

   “Crystals, crystals everywhere... and not a one I can just take!” Kyle said in frustration as he passed a large cluster of kyber crystals. “I’ve been down here for hours, thankfully not going in giant circles. And still, I haven’t found my crystal!” He said in irritation. “Come on Kyle... there’s got to be something I’ve overlooked.” Kyle said to himself.

   _“I imagine so; you’ve been in this cave system for most of the day. And you still haven’t found the crystal. Still, back during the Old Order, it could sometimes take days for a youngling to find there’s amid the frozen caverns of Ilum. So really, you’re on a good start.”_ A Force Ghost said.

   “And now, I’m hearing voices and seeing things. I knew I should have packed a lunch.” Kyle said.

   _“No, I’m pretty certain I’m not a hallucination. I’m Anakin... Anakin Skywalker.”_ Anakin said as he revealed himself fully to Kyle.

   “Okay... I’ll bite. Why are you even here right now?” Kyle asked.

   _“Well it’s like this... your lack of patience is why you aren’t finding your crystal. All you have to do is calm your mind, and focus. Do that, and you’ll be on your way to finding your crystal, getting out of these caves. And getting back to saving the galaxy from the dark side, that’s your main ambition right? Saving the galaxy? Toppling the vestiges of the Galactic Empire?”_ Anakin said.

   “Let’s just say... the First Order made it personal for me.” Kyle said.

   _“Well that’s Darth Sideous and his mindset in work. He was a petty creature that cared only for power for its own sake. Anyone he felt didn’t respect him, he would kill to make an example for others and... Sorry I’m distracting you. I’ll leave you to it, Kyle Katarn.”_ Anakin said as he disappeared, leaving Kyle alone.

   “Alright, just gotta calm down and focus... maybe the Force will tell me where to find my crystal.” Kyle said as he sat down, and proceeded to meditate.

XXXX

   Rey was sitting by herself outside of the cave, sitting on a rock eating a sandwich. “Oh boy... this is so good.” Rey said as she enjoyed the taste of the sandwich. “Well, if Katarn never comes out. I can at least say that I’ve-”

   “Hold the water works Rey. I got my crystal.” Kyle said as he used the Force to remove the boulder. “Now let’s... are you going to eat all of that?” Kyle asked, noting the sandwiches Rey had brought with her.

   “I... I assumed that you would take longer.” Rey admitted.

   “So none of those are for me?” Kyle asked, his stomach growling.

   “Well... if you want some-”

   “Good, cause let me tell you something. After several hours down there, I could just eat an entire Banthaa raw.” Kyle said as he went to the rest of Rey’s sandwiches.

XXXX

   “Good work Kyle, you got your crystal from that cave in record time... now it’s time for you to actually construct your light saber.” Luke said to Kyle.

   “I take it you don’t just have spare parts lying around?” Kyle asked.

   “Not really... it’s more of very eclectic materials from around the galaxy, along with a very old droid that can help you. How Gcarin even got his hands on them in the first place, I... haven’t had the chance to ask him. He’s been out of the system, organizing the Ash Companies of the Phoenix Legion across Republic space. Touring our half of the galaxy, to make sure that we’ll be ready for the war to come with the Empire... sorry I’m rambling. Point is, go see Professor Huyang. He’ll help you.” Luke said.

XXXX

   “Hello? Is there a Professor Huyang here?” Kyle said as he entered a workshop. All he saw was an ancient looking droid, along with drawers and tables. “Hey, droid, you know where I can find Professor Huyang?” Kyle asked.

   The droid sighed. “Young man... I AM, Professor Huyang. I have helped, and taught Jedi to construct there light sabers, from the orders infancy on the forgotten planet of Typhon, to the twilight days of the Clone Wars. And thanks to Master Luke, I can begin again with the task of rebuilding that which the Empire sought to stamp out. So do not refer to me as ‘droid’. Do you understand?” Huyang said harshly to Kyle.

   “Alright, I’m sorry... now, can you help me turn this into a light saber or not?” Kyle said, presenting the crystal to Huyang.

   “I just said I could. Now the main thing is that your weapon must reflect you.” Huyang said.

   “So what, you got a database of light saber-” Huyang then displayed holograms of various light saber designs.

   “I’ve had millennia of experience with this young man... so I’ve had time to collect quite a few unique schematics for light sabers. Now take your time, see if you find any components that you like. And then, we can begin making the light saber proper.” Huyang said encouragingly.

  


	3. Uzhas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold! EVIL YODA! MWHAHAHAHA!

   On the dead world of Ziost, an Imperial shuttle landed on one of the Sith Academies landing pad. “Lord Vader.” Darth Coorva said, kneeling to the reborn Sith Lord.

   “I heard that you had acquired... someone of interest. Please Darth Coorva, show me this person.” Vader said.

   “Yes, we found it skulking in the academies mortuary, feasting on the corpses of fallen Apprentices.” Darth Coorva said as she and Vader walked away from the landing pad.

   “Where is this... creature now?” Vader asked.

   “It has been taken to a holding cell. Four apprentices were lost trying to capture it.” Darth Coorva said.

   “Really? And they had built there Light sabers yes?” Vader asked.

   “Of course sir, and that... thing somehow overpowered them.” Darth Coorva said.

   “Hmm... have you seen this creature for yourself?” Vader asked.

   “I caught a glimpse... but it’s anger. I haven’t felt anger like that since my youth during the wars against the Sith Emperor Valkorian.” Darth Coorva explained.

   “Really? Then I’ll be more than happy to meet this creature.” Vader said. Eventually they arrived at the holding cell where the intruder was being held. “Hmm... anger... fear... what manner of creature are you?” Vader said as he approached the cell, and out of it lunged a clawed hand.

   “FOOD! FOOD FOR UZHAS! FOOD FOR UZHAS!” The creature shouted, Vader grabbed the hand, and took a better look at the cages occupant. It had large ears, large eyes, three toes and fingers with claws on them, and had green skin.

   “Well... this is interesting. This alien is one of Yoda’s species... I was under the impression that your kind were extinct. Or at the very least, were in hiding on some forgotten or unknown back water planet. Now... what has brought you to Ziost?” Vader asked.

   “UZHAS HUNGER! UZHAS STOWED AWAY ON SHIP! SHIP LOST POWER! UZHAS PICKED OFF CREW ONE BY ONE! ATE THEM I DID! LITTLE BY LITTLE, STOYED MY WAY ONTO NEW SHIPS! MADE MY WAY TO THIS WORLD! NOW I EAT MORE AND-”

   “Okay, can we please stop shouting? Now let me look for myself who you are.” Vader said as he used the Force to explore through Uzhas’s mind. “Hmm... you were angry at your tribe. So you killed them and ate there remains, then off-worlders arrived, you boarded there ship and... okay this is just repetitive. Young one, this is no way for any sentient being to live as.” Vader said in disgust. “Do you not have greater ambitions beyond just jumping from starship to starship, killing off and eating its inhabitants. Do you even remember... ah... it’s deep down there. But you wished to see the galaxy, and your tribe wouldn’t allow it.” Vader said.

   “OUT! OUT OF UZHAS’S HEAD YOU GET!” Uzhas shouted in pain.

   “Not until I’m done... AH... I see. Uzhas... do you really wish to be a man-eater for the rest of your long, long days, or would you not be privy to power... power that WE can give you, that I can give you.” Vader said.

XXXX

   Uzhas was let free, and made a Sith Acolyte. He quickly made his way up the ranks of the reborn Sith Order, mastering the Force, and killing off potential rivals with lingering cruelty. It was not too long before he made his own light saber.

   “You have done well Uzhas... now there is but one final test you must complete. Before you may become a true Lord of the Sith.” A hologram of Vader said.

   “What is thy bidding, my Emperor?” Uzhas said, kneeling to the hologram.

   “A ship is under attack by the Resistance. Not just any ship mind you... this ship, the Arc Hammer. Is the main production and research facility for the Dark Trooper Project, and they are to be the next generation of the Imperial Storm Trooper Corps.” Vader said as a hologram was shown of a Mega-class Star Dreadnaught.

   “And why would I be needed, surely a ship of that magnitude. Could handle the Resistance by itself, it could?” Uzhas asked.

   “It would be... but the Resistance has disabled its engines, and its weapons. It’s effectively dead in space, free for the Resistance to pick clean like mynocks. You are to go alone, and drive off the Resistance, and protect the data on the Dark Trooper Project. Now go, a shuttle awaits to take you there. The Arc Hammers commander, General Rom Mohc has already been informed of this.” Vader said as the hologram disappeared.

XXXX

   Eventually, Uzhas and his shuttle arrived at the Arc Hammer, in one of the hangers that had not been over taken by the Resistance. “You, alien, where are the reinforcements the Emperor promised?” A Storm Trooper asked curtly.

   “The reinforcements, I am. Furthermore,” Uzhas then used Force lightning on the trooper. “Address me as Lord, you will. Or kill you myself I will!” Uzhas said with contempt. “Now, to the bridge take me. No delay there can be!”

XXXX

   “You seem troubled Coorva, what seems to be the matter?” Vader asked.

   “Why was only one Sith sent on this mission regarding the Arc Hammer. I understand that the work Rom Mohc is working on is important, and that we need a droid army to contend with the one the New Republic has acquired in the Phoenix Legion. What I do NOT understand, is why you only sent ONE Sith to aid the Arc Hammer. Rather than send in a proper team of Sith? Surely they would have better odds of taking back such a large ship from the Resistance.” Darth Coorva explained over a holographic communicator.

   “True enough... but that is the point. I wish to prove to the galaxy, beyond a shadow of a doubt. That the Sith, have returned. And of the power that even a mad man with the training of a Sith can accomplish. Not just the Rule of Two that restricted the Order to just myself and Palpatine, and anyone else that had strength with the Force was brainwashed into an Inquisitor. The Sith will rule this galaxy once more... and I will finished what I started all those long decades ago.” Vader said with pride.

   “Speaking of Uzhas... why even contemplate HIM of all people?” Coorva asked.

   “Should worse come to worse... I plan on him being the inheritor of the Sith. So that the Order of the Sith Lords. Might someday arise once more from the ashes, and might finally finished the Order’s long ambition, of ruling this galaxy with an iron fist.” Vader explained.

XXXX

   Uzhas arrived on the bridge of the Arc Hammer. “You must be the Sith Emperor Vader promised... not certain what his intent is with sending you specifically. But at this point, I’ll take what I can get.” General Rom Mohc said, looking exhausted.

   “Hmm... how has been compromised, of the Arc Hammer?” Uzhas asked.

   “As I’m certain the Emperor himself told you, our weapons and engines have been sabotaged. What’s more, the Resistance has captured the majority of the ships hangers. And have been pressing into the Dark Trooper production facilities. Thankfully, some of the Dark Trooper prototypes have helped to stymie this disease that has infected MY ship.” General Rom Mohc said, as he displayed security holograms of Dark Trooper droids fighting against Resistance forces.

   “Impressive... but insignificant next to the Force they are. Find the best of your men, lead them against the Resistance I shall.” Uzhas commanded.

   “That will not be necessary I believe, for you see. Part of the Dark Trooper Project... includes this war machine.” Rom Mohc said as he entered a large suit of armor. “The Phase III Dark Trooper... the next generation of the Storm Troopers, this suit can make any man a warrior beyond peer, with the creativity of an organic mind, mixed with the endurance and the firepower of a heavily armed droid.” Rom Mohc said as he entered his suit. “My point is, I wish to join you to drive these scum from my ship.” He said as the helmet lowered.

   “Hmm... still bring Storm Troopers. I think you should.” Uzhas said.

XXXX

   “Alright people, this is another ship compartment taken. Now how much further until we get to the reactor?” The Resistance Commander said as she shot a prone Storm Trooper in the face. Her astromech droid beeped in response. “So we still got a ways to go. Well we got reinforcements inbound, and these bucket-heads aren’t a match for us. You, Beebem, go and scout on ahead.” The Commander said to an Ewok. Beebem ran through a door way... only for the sound of a light saber igniting, and the pained scream of Beebem ran back to the Commander, sans one hand. “What the-, Beebem what happened?!” The Commander said in surprise.

   Then from that same door way emerged Uzhas, holding the severed Ewoks hand, shaving it before he put the hand into his mouth and chewed. “Hmm... not much meat, but not bad it is.” Uzhas commented.

   “Who... WHAT are you?!” The Commander said as she and her squad drew there blasters on Uzhas.

   “Hmm... your doom, I am. But worry, you should not... alone, I did not come.” Uzhas said as General Rom Mohc in his Phase III armor, and a squad of Storm Troopers arrived as Uzhas charged at the Resistance forces with his light saber drawn.

   “REMEMBER ALDERAAN!” The Commander shouted as she and her squad opened fire on the Imperial’s. But in spite of their superior numbers and fire power, they were no match for Uzhas, or the firepower of Rom’s Phase II armor.

   The Resistance was forced back as the Imperials reclaimed one of the Arc Hammers factory sections. “Hmm... reactivated, could this section be?” Uzhas asked.

   “From the looks of it, the damage is largely superficial. Yes, I believe that we could reactivate this factory. It would aid in driving the Resistance off of my ship, and proving the worth of the Dark Trooper Project to doubters within the military.” Rom said as he exited his armor.

   “Then get these assembly lines working at once, we shall.” Uzhas said, with an enthusiastic glee in his eyes.

XXXX

   Little by little, the Resistance was pushed back into the captured hangers of the Arc Hammer. Forced back by swarms of skeletal Phase I Troopers, the hardy Phase II Troopers, and seemingly invincible Phase III Troopers, the sheer unexpected Imperial counter attack caught the Resistance off-guard, and unprepared. In one of these hangers, the Resistance Commander that had been leading the assault and her astromech droid had been pushed back to the hanger where the attack had started in the first place.

   “Nowhere to run there is, for you. Nowhere to hide, there is.” Uzhas said mockingly as the Commander shot wildly with her blaster pistol, as well as her droid using its head mounted blaster. As Imperial forces surrounded the two, with Uzhas and General Rom Mohc at the head. “But let you live, I will. So that speak of me to the Resistance you might.” He said.

   “I’m not taking any deals from you! Not after you killed so many of my men!” The Commander said defiantly.

   “Hmm... to be fair, only one is needed to deliver a message.” Uzhas said, and he swung his lightsaber, cutting off the Commanders lower jaw. “Hurry you should, little droid. Before die from her injuries, she does.” Uzhas said mockingly to the Resistance astromech as he struggled to help his master onto the shuttle.

   “Is this wise? Letting one of these scum walk away from-”

   “At most, it will be an injured Human, and an astromech droid. So that the galaxy might know... returned, the Sith have. For that is the will, of Darth Vader it is.” Uzhas said as the shuttle took off.

XXXX

   “And you took her jaw? I’ll be honest; I’m earnestly impressed by your sadism.” Vader said as Uzhas talked with him from a com terminal on the Arc Hammers, bridge.

   “Yes... yes, now safe the Arc Hammer is. The Resistance, scared off they have been. But the Arc Hammer, in no condition to move on its own it is.” Uzhas explained.

   “I see, General Rom Mohc I’ll need a detailed list on any specific parts that have been destroyed, and need to be replaced so that you can leave your current location. Then after that, I want the Arc Hammer to be stationed over Bastion. Until we can properly mass produce the Dark Troopers, I don’t want the project put in jeopardy like this again.” Vader said to Rom Mohc.

   “Understood sire, the Arc Hammer will report to Bastion as soon as repairs on the Arc Hammer’s propulsion systems can be completed. Thankfully, enough Dark Troopers have been made that they could serve as substitutes for the men lost to the Resistance.” Rom Mohc said.

   “Good, Uzhas I want you to return to Ziost immediately.” Vader said.

XXXX

   Back on the Home One, Poe Dameron stood over the wounded Commander as she rested. Her missing lower jaw was replaced by a prosthetic jaw. “Tii’las... what happened on the Arc Hammer?” Poe asked.

   “There... there was this alien. A small thing, at least the size of an astromech, and... and he had a light saber... a red one. He said he was a Sith.” Tii’las said, her voice tinged with a mechanical noise from her new jaw.

   “And he drove you off of the ship?” Poe asked.

   “Not... not entirely. He had help, from Rom Mohc... literally. He was in this... GIANT suit, I don’t even think my blaster scratched its armor. Then... then the mission just went south, Storm Troopers, Dark Troopers... and that little monster, all the while cackling as he ate parts of my men. They all drove us back into the hangers, as far as I know... me and R12 were the only survivors.” Tii’las said.

   “I see... what’s this about eating parts of your men?” Poe asked.

   “I mean, he took parts, a hand here, and a foot there. He... he even stopped in the middle of firefights to EAT bodies where they fell!” Tii’las said in disgust.

   “And this alien... what did he look like? What was his species?” Poe asked.

   “I’m not entirely sure... a Lannik maybe? But his skin was green and... It’s just a guess on my part. R12 would have an image on him.” Tii’las said.

   “I see... Doc?” Poe asked, looking at the aging medical droid.

   “Yes, General. I did a blood test, and it came up about the same as Katarn’s and the Patrot sisters.” Doc said in bemusement.

   “So I’m going to take ‘shore leave’ on C’hol Palentine... after a day like this, I could use it anyway.” Tii’las said.

XXXX

   Uzhas arrived back on Ziost... and was greeted by Darth Vader himself. “To what honor, do I owe you?” Uzhas asked.

   “I just came to congratulate you. Not only for the success of your first mission... but for proving yourself worthy of becoming my apprentice.” Darth Vader said.

   “Hmm... unexpected this is.” Uzhas said in surprise.

   “True, when I first met you, you were just a crazed animal with a hunger for sentient meat. But under the training you received on Ziost. You have become cunning, and smarter than when you arrived here. And I believe that, under my direct tutelage, you may very well become the greatest Sith since the ancient wars of old.” Vader said.

   “Honored, I am... not be referred to as ‘prince’ can I?” Uzhas asked.

   “Of course not, that would just be silly. Now come, Uzhas... I wish to show you around Bastion.” Vader said as he entered his shuttle, with the small green alien following after him. “By the way... what exactly is your species called? I knew at least one of your kind before I was named by Sidious. But I never actually got a proper name for your species.” Vader said as the shuttle left the planet.

   “Well... not a simple story, that is to tell. Suffice it to say, long ago. My people removed there name from the memories of their enemies, in turn... made it so that the true name of my people to outsiders, spoken it cannot be.” Uzhas explained.

   “That seems... convenient.” Vader noted.

   “But for the sake of speaking to Outsiders from time to time, the Green Ones we call ourselves.” Uzhas explained.

   “That’s... very uncreative. I mean Green Ones?... and are you implying that the Ancient Wars actually happened, and aren’t just myth and legend?” Vader asked.

   “Confirm nor deny I can, if it happened. All from my youth, I know of, from stories of my youth, of our war against the I’zheer I do.”  Uzhas explained.


	4. Zakoq Zark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The following fanfiction is an homage of Mad Max: Fury Road, and Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak... well more the latter really. But I played a little of the latter lately.
> 
> The story also contains Tuskan Raiders, and a plot point related to Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Also, the title character, Zakoq Zark is a Tuskan Raider.

   Tatooine, desert planet, baked beneath the heat of its twin suns. This world has served as a gathering for some of the most wretched scum and villainy in the galaxy since time immemorial. Since the death of Jabba the Hutt however, the planet has been in upheaval. With petty criminals trying to fill in the void the Jabba’s death left on the Outer Rim world.

   To make matters worse, bands of Tuskan Raiders and Jawa’s had risen up. Raiding and looting settlements across the planet under the command of an enigmatic leader known only as the ‘Immortal Son of Suns’. This is where our heroes come in... as the Millennium Falcon landed in Mos Eisley.

   “So this is your homeworld?... might actually be better than Jakku,” Rey said as they left the Falcon.

   “It is, this planet has two suns. AND a thriving moisture farming industry when I left, all Jakku has is sand, sand, a salvage operation run by a crooked Crolute, and even more sand, and of course only ONE sun.” Luke said. R2 beeped at him. “Okay, single suns are actually rarer then binary stars. But two suns are far more beautiful to look at then one, can’t deny that.” Luke said. R2 beeped again. “I’m well aware that I can’t ‘see’ things anymore! Just... stay with Chewie on the ship. Keep people from trying to steal the ship. I don’t want to come back here and find that this old hunk of junk has made its way back to Jakku again. I just know that Han would come back from the dead just to tan my hide if that would happen.” Luke said as he and Rey left the landing bay.

   They saw as the city was in chaos, citizens, and spacers alike running for their lives from something. “SAVE YOURSELVES! THE IMMORTAL SON OF SUNS IS HERE!” A panicked Ithorian screamed at the two Jedi.

   “Really, where is this ‘Son of Suns’?” Rey asked.

   “If I were a guessing man... I’d say, in the opposite direction of the running and screaming.” Luke said sardonically.

   “Wait... your Luke Skywalker! Thank Ashla that you’re here... please. The Immortal Son of Suns has already destroyed so much.” The Ithorian begged.

XXXX

   Luke and Rey arrived on the western outskirts of Mos Eisley, and on the horizon, was a massive fleet of vehicles. Including speeders, bikes, hover tanks, armored banthas, and massive sand crawlers, and around them were hordes of Tuskan Raiders, Jawas, repurposed droids and what looked to be other alien species wearing Tuskan clothing.

   “I’m gone for thirty years, and THIS happens. I would have done... SOMETHING to keep this so-called ‘Son of Suns’ from doing all of this!” Luke said in irritation.

   “Why would you even be out of the loop on what’s going on, on your own homeworld Master Skywalker?” Rey asked.

   “To be honest... I severed ties with this sand ball when I first left. And I’ll explain when we’re NOT under-siege by hostile natives.” Luke said.

   Meanwhile, onboard the largest of the Sand Crawlers, upon a throne of twisted iron and bones, sat a massive Tuskan Raider. Easily eight feet tall, and rather than wearing the full-bodied robes and mask of his people, he only wore armor that exposed his forearms, and his head.

   “Oh, Immortal Son of Suns, we have arrived at the place the Outlanders call Mos Eisley.” A young Tuskan woman said, kowtowing before the Immortal Son of Suns.

    “Good... today, we finally rise up from the sands. Today, we begin the long-awaited crusade to drive the Outlanders off of our world. Today, we will show these aliens the true might of the Children of the Kumumgah, Ghorfa and Jawa alike. Today, we will avenge every indignity these weaklings from beyond the stars have heaped upon us. Today... I avenge my father’s tribe.” The Immortal Son of Suns said, the mask over his mouth distorting his angry voice.

   “Of course sire... however. Mos Eisley has thrown up a defense, obviously, it is no match for what we have brought to bear.  But there are two strange warriors that... that put me at unease.” The young woman said.

   “You are among my most trusted Shaman’s Zakoq Zark. What about them troubles you?” The Immortal Son of Suns asked.

   “Sire... I believe that they are Jedi.” Zakoq said a looked of surprise spread across his face.

   “What... I was told that they had been annihilated. I will look into this matter myself.” The Immortal Son of Suns said as he and Zakoq made their way to the top of the Sand Crawler, the Desert’s Fist. “Now... let’s see what we have.” He said to himself as he took up a pair of Macrobinoculars, and looked over Mos Eisley... his blood began to boil as he saw Luke and Rey. Luke having ignited his father’s blue lightsaber, and Rey had her green saber-pike on. “No... Zakoq, I want you to ride out. And parley with the city. Offer them peace, so long as they give us the Jedi.” He said to Zakoq.

XXXX

   “I don’t get it, why haven’t they charged by now?” A Mos Eisley militiaman asked anxiously.

   “Gay’rald, this is no time to get antsy. Though I’m just as surprised as you are that there just holding position.” Another Mos Eisley militiaman said.

   “-and that’s why you should always keep track of your spare parts,” Luke said to Rey, Rey just looked weirded out.

   “Okay... but shouldn’t we be keeping an eye on the army?” Rey asked.

   “Yes... specifically you, because I can’t actually keep an eye on them,” Luke said.

   “Really?!... remind me, why are we even here?” Rey asked in exasperation.

   “Well... I had a dream of my father, Anakin. He told me that, there was something I had to do. An old crime to make right...” Luke said somberly.

   “And why would he care about this dust ball?” Rey asked.

   “Well first, Tatooine is as much his homeworld as it is mine. Even if he apparently hated it, and second you grew up Jakku. So you have no right to complain about desert planets ever. And thirdly... well... he did something, literally days before the Clone Wars officially broke out. Something that, I am now convinced is the cause of this whole ‘Immortal Son of Suns’ business.” Luke explained.

   “We got movement up ahead! They’ve got a white flag up, getting ready to open-”

   “Hold your fire!” Luke interrupted.

   “What? But sir, I have a clean shot at the lead Tuskan.” A militiaman sniper said.

   “I want to know what this is about. As far as I’ve known, Sand People don’t negotiate with any except their own... and why they're not wearing the usual outfits?” Luke asked.

   “But how can you-”

   “It’s a Force thing.” Rey quickly answered. Zakoq and her party arrived before the defenses. Among them was a protocol droid.

   “My master, the Immortal Son of Sun’s, wishes to offer the Outlanders of Mos Eisley a boon; he shall spare your city. But only, if the Jedi are brought as prisoners aboard the Desert’s Fist.” The droid said, translating Zakoq’s braying.

   “I see... is this a guarantee?” Luke asked.

   “What?! Surely you can’t be serious!” Rey said flabbergasted.

   “I am, and don’t call me Shirley,” Luke said.

   “My master, Zakoq Zark, promises that she will not harm you Jedi.” The droid translated.

   “Master! You cannot be-”

   “Rey, sometimes a Jedi has to put the greater good above their own well-being. Like, say, for example, serving as a hostage to keep people safe. While in their custody, we might even be able to learn more about the Immortal Son of Suns, maybe even convince him to stop his conquest.” Luke said optimistically.

XXXX

   The Immortal Son of Suns looked through his Macrobinoculars as Zakoq Zark returned to the army. With Luke and Rey in her possession. “My Lord Son of Suns... why would you have need for Jedi?” A Jawa asked.

   “Vakth Q’ejadi, my old friend, and mentor. It is not for need that I summon the Jedi... it is WANT. I want, the Jedi aboard my flagship.” The Immortal Son of Suns said as he knelt to the elder Jawa.

   “Yes... I know of your hatred for the Jedi, my son.” Vakth said.

   “A Jedi... SLAUGHTERED my entire tribe! I was the only one to survive. I have told you this story more times then I care to recall... I only survived by burying myself in the sand.” The Son of Suns said, as indeed. His tribe was the same one that had kidnapped Anakin Skywalkers mother Shmi just before the onset of the Clone Wars. The Immortal Son of Suns was the only survivor of Anakin’s slaughter.

   “You wish to execute the Jedi?” Vakth asked.

   “No... Not yet.” The Immortal Son of Suns said.

   XXXX

   “I have brought the Jedi... what would you have done with them?” Zakoq asked as she presented Luke and Rey before the Immortal Son of Suns.

   “...bind them.” The Immortal Son of Suns said as he took up his massive gaffi stick, and whacked the two Jedi across the heads. “I want them to bear witness to what comes next.” He said as he slung his gaffi stick behind his head.

   “You heard him! Get this Outlanders into containment fields!” Vakth said as he and a number of Jawa’s picked them up.

   “What? My Lord, I thought that-”

   “I was going to SPARE the Outlanders if the Jedi turned themselves over? Please, Shaman, my ambitions begin, and end with making the Outlanders pay, not only for what happened to my tribe in my childhood. But for everything they have done to our peoples since they first polluted Tatooine with their foul taint!” The Immortal Son of Suns said with contempt.

XXXX

   Eventually, Luke and Rey regained consciousness and found themselves in containment fields atop of the Desert’s Fist. “Ah, good... you're awake. And about to bear witness to history.” The Immortal Son of Suns said, in Galactic Basic no less.

   “You... you can talk?!” Luke said in surprise.

   “Indeed... I always have. WE, always have, it’s just that you have never bothered to listen, or understand. But now... now I make known to EVERY Outlander my intentions, in the only language you vermin understand.” The Immortal Son of Suns ranted.

   “Look, just stop your war, and we can discuss-”

   “SILENCE!” The Immortal Son of Suns shouted as he slapped Rey across the face. “Now... all Artillery Crawlers, ready cannons and load ammunition!” He commanded into a communications device, followed by a number of Sand Crawlers producing enormous cannons.

   “WHAT?! Why are you doing this?!” Rey asked.

   “If you don’t already know, I will not bother telling you, girl. ALL CANNONS FIRE! LEVEL THAT CITY TO THE GROUND!” The Immortal Son of Suns said the cannons on the Artillery Crawlers roared to life, bombarding Mos Eisley from a distance. “Do not worry for your fellow Outlanders... they will be permitted to serve... or they will be put to the Gaderffii.” He said as he descended back into the Sand Crawler.

   “I... Rey I’m so sorry,” Luke said despondently. Not noticing that the Millennium Falcon had taken off. Then, unexpectedly, Zakoq Zark appeared. “I can see you... just do what you have to do,” Luke said, then Zakoq Zark turned off the containment fields.

   “No time explain! Speeder ready! Get you away from Immortal Son of Suns!” Zakoq said in broken Galactic Basic.

   “What... why?” Rey asked.

   “Immortal Son of Suns, break promise! He say, he leave Mos Eisley if Jedi surrender! Immortal Son of Suns is oath-breaker! Made Zakoq Zark oath-breaker!” Zakoq said.

   “And you were helping this guy before, why?” Luke asked.

   “Him, took me in when Outlanders slaughter Zakoq’s tribe. Zakoq was uncovered, stripped of clothes to skin. Be he take me in regardless!” Zakoq said.

XXXX

   “My Lord... a Speeder has left the hanger,” Vakth said.

   “And the reason you feel the need to tell me is because?” The Immortal Son of Suns asked.

   “Sire... Zakow Zark took the Jedi with her said Speeder.” Vakth said.

   “WHAT?!” The Immortal Son of Suns barked.

   “Y-Yes...  and what’s worse. There already out of attack range.” Vakth said.

   “... we take Mos Eisley. Then we will look for the traitor Shaman and the Jedi.” The Immortal Son of Suns said.

XXXX

   Eventually, Zakoq, Luke, and Rey arrived at their destination. What looked to be an abandoned moisture farm. “We will be safe, the place has been abandoned for years,” Zakoq said as they exited the Speeder.

   “I... I feel as if... as if... this is my home!” Luke said.

   “What do you mean?” Rey asked.

   “I mean, I grew up on this farm! This was my Uncle Owen Lars moisture farm... it’s been years since I even thought of the place.” Luke said as he went inside.

   “We should be safe... for now,” Zakoq said as she and Rey followed Luke in.

   “So... what did happen to them? Your Uncle I mean.” Rey asked.

   “He... and Aunt Beru... they were killed by Imperial Storm Troopers. Looking for R2 and 3PO, I was away from the farm looking for R2... and met old Ben Kenobi. You know... I didn’t even really say goodbye to them. I was just focused on getting to Alderaan... becoming a Jedi... making a name for myself in the galaxy. What would the old man say if he could see me now?” Luke said as he sat down in the kitchen.

   _“Have you figured it out yet?”_ Anakin’s ghost asked as he appeared to his sun.

   “Let me guess... YOU’RE somehow responsible for the Immortal Son of Suns even being a thing.” Luke said.

   _“Well... yes, your mother and I briefly came here before the Battle of Geonosis... literally, it happened almost immediately after we arrived. I was having nightmares about my mother dying. When we found the Lars homestead, we learned that she had been kidnapped by Tuskan Raiders... I made my way to their camp. But, I was too late to save her and... And I went nuts. I slaughtered every Tuskan I could find in vengeance... except, apparently one. And now, he’s on the warpath across Tatooine.”_ Anakin said.

   “Father... why does every screw up of yours; leave me having to clean up the mess?” Luke said in annoyance.

   _“I was young... not even a fully-fledged Jedi Knight when that happened... I make no excuses in death. But I was hoping to see my mother one last time before her death... that didn’t happen. She, and Padme, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan... they were the only people I truly loved.”_ Anakin said.

   “Ah... would never have thought you swung that way,” Luke said sardonically.

   “Is... is old man alright?” Zakoq asked of Rey.

   “He’s just talking to his father’s ghost... it happens sometimes with Force Ghosts,” Rey explained. 

XXXX

   Several hours later, the suns began to set. And the Millennium Falcon had landed, as R2 and Chewie spent most of the day trying to find him. “So... you would have me as Jedi?” Zakoq Zark asked Rey.

   “I don’t see why not. We need every Jedi we can... war’s coming to the rest of the galaxy. And it’ll fall to the Jedi, to keep the Sith from winning.” Rey said.

   “There is nothing left for Zakoq here. I will go with you, to this... C’hol Palentine.” Zakoq said Chewbacca and R2 made impatient noises on the Millennium Falcon’s ramp.

   “We’ll be leaving in a moment! Just let me get Master Skywalker!” Rey answered back, Luke was looking out over the living pit, at the setting suns.

   “You know... I always missed the sunsets on Tatooine. There one of the things I missed most about home... I can still see it mind you. Obviously, not the light itself... but I can still sense the stars.” Luke said wistfully.

   “Master... we need to get moving. Tell the New Republic what’s happening here.” Rey said.

   “Yeah, it isn’t really the same if you can’t see it anyway. Let’s get out of here... it probably won’t be long before the rest of the Tuskans figure out where we are anyway.” Luke said as he followed Rey back onboard the Falcon. “Still... wish we could’ve done something ourselves.” He said as the ship took off. R2 beeped. “Perhaps old buddy, but still... it’s my homeworld. I owe it that much.” Luke said.

   “Master, General Organa will get someone to look into the Tuskan crisis-”

   “My people not ‘Tuskan’, me am Ghorfah!” Zakoq said in irritation.

   “Regardless, we found a recruit for the Order. That has to count for something right?” Rey asked.

   “That’ll all depend on you, Ms. Zark. Just keep your nose clean of Dark Side influences, take your training seriously. And someday, you’ll be a Jedi Knight.” Luke said sternly to Zakoq.

   “I will do this... for Ghorfah.” Zakoq said as the Millennium Falcon went into hyperspace.


	5. By’rse Whaa’yne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters of By'rse Whaa'yne and Osito are loosely based off of Batman and Bane respectively.

   Kessel, since time immemorial, this planet has served as a prison for the innocent and the guilty alike. In the days of the Galactic Empire, a dumping ground for slaves across the galaxy. All forced to mine for the precious spice beneath the planet’s surface. This was the way of things... until the Battle of Endor.

   When chance, saw a young Wookie slave, leading a massive revolt against the authorities on the planet. With the help of his friend, a Human named By’rse Whaa’yne, the Wookie known as Osito led a brutal guerrilla war against the Imperial forces. Eventually taking control of Kessel, and declaring himself the Warlord of Kessel. Freeing the slaves, permitting them to leave Kessel if they so desired. With the rest staying behind, with the Imperial authorities and the genuine criminals kept as slaves.

   But this story is not about Osito himself... this is about By’rse Whaa’yne. During Osito’s War for Kessel, he had grown a thirst for tormenting the people who had a hand in his imprisonment in the spice mines. An assassin killed his parents before his eyes, and he quickly found himself sent to the spice mines, and his parents’ incredible wealth and assets were seized.

   In the present, Darth Vader himself... disguised as a simple looking man. Stood before the massive Wookie, as he had been experimented by Imperial scientists with some manner of steroid, making him easily twice the size of the average Wookie, and more than likely stronger as well. “And who are you, to come before Osito? Lord of Kessel?” Osito asked, his mask serving as a translator, turning his Shyriiwook into Galactic Basic.

   “I am a bounty hunter... I believe you have a bounty for the one you refer to as. ‘The Nightstalker’.” Vader said, referring to the name that By’rse Whaa’yne had been referred, an identity that was invented among the slaves of Kessel, to describe the figure that tormented them in the night.

   “Yes... make no mistake. He is keeping the slaves in their place, the criminals who actually done genuine wrongs, and the Imperials who ran this rot blister of a rock. But I do not recall giving such a person my permission to do such things.” Osito said.

   “I have come for the bounty on his head... bring him to you.” Vader said.

   “Then you have my permission to hunt for the Nightstalker. He has been seen mainly in the South-Eastern Quarter, but there are scattered reports of him across the rest of the planet. Even here in the capital, though I have never beholden him in person... and I would also want to know if there is more than one, and what manner of technology he has. I will pay triple if you can. But above all else... bring him ALIVE. Or I will not permit you to leave Kessel with a single credit.” Osito said.

   “Of course... Lord Osito.” Darth Vader said, mockingly bowing to the massive Wookie.

   Unbeknownst to Osito however... Vader already knew who he was after. An Awoken, one whose heart was corrupted by bitterness and anger... something that the Dark Lord of the Sith could corrupt.

XXXX

   Vader arrived in the slave camps of the Southern Quarter, and quickly found who he was looking for, a man in a black and dark grey suit fighting against slaves that were brandishing stolen weapons, trying and failing to kill the apparently unarmed man. “Yes... just a little nudge in the right direction.” Vader said as he held out his hand. With the intent to influence the Nightstalker to kill his enemies.

   “KILL! KILL! KILL!” The Nightstalker inexplicably shouted, as he dove into the slaves. Snarling like a starved nexu, his eyes aglow in red and yellow as he actually tore out and ate part of a women’s shoulder, it wasn’t too long before the attacking slaves were either driven off, or dead. “Wha...what happened? What have I done?” The Nightstalker asked out loud as he saw the blood on his hands, and the corpses scattered around him.

   “You have tasted the Dark Side, touched upon your anger... and it gave you power.” Vader said as he approached the Nightstalker.

   “B-But... I just wanted to discourage them from revolting!” The Nightstalker said in disbelief.

   “And you realized that it was futile. Men who seek freedom rarely take bruises as a valid argument to stop. Some don’t even take death as a sign... lucky for them that they took the hint before they were all killed.” Vader said dismissively.

   “I... who are you?” The Nightstalker asked.

   “Someone who has come a long way to meet you, now... go to sleep young one... you look, and smell like death.” Vader said as he waved his hand, and the sleep deprived Nightstalker fell to sleep. “Now, to see if I can get that bounty, and try to get you off-world... the perfect scheme I’d reckon.”

XXXX

   “So let me get this straight.” Osito said to a woman in a white robe and hood. “You mean to tell me, that the bounty hunter I permitted to hunt the Nightstalker. Is in fact the reborn Darth Vader, come to recruit a wayward... Awoken did you call them? Into his new Order of Sith Lords?” Osito asked, the woman, Ahsoka Tano adjusted her hood to better look at the Wookie.

   “Yes... I can already sense that he has returned.” Ahsoka said, and as if on cue Vader returned with the Nightstalks cowl off. Revealing that indeed, it is By’rse Whaa’yne.

   “My Lord! I have returned... with...” Vader recognized right away that his ruse had effectively been blown. “I probably should have waited before entering, should I?” Vader said in embarrassment.

   “By’rse...? Why?” Osito said, recognizing the man.

   “It was a mistake to allow them to live... and I was a fool to have not killed you!” By’rse said as he threw a sharp object at Osito’s head. The Wookie caught it in his hands.

   “I see... I will now alter the deal. Lady Tano shall receive triple the bounty that was promised to YOU, and what’s more, I will officially join the New Republic.” Osito said as he stood up from his throne.

   “So this is what being on the receiving end of an altered deal feels likes.” Darth Vader said as Ahsoka took off her robe, and ignited her lightsabers. “And of course you somehow survived Malachor. Let me guess, does she have your permission to ATTEMPT, to kill me?” Vader asked as he ignited his saber.

   “Nonsense... Sith filth don’t need MY permission to be killed. Especially not you!” Osito said as he pulled out a large cannon weapon.

XXXX

   Vader and By’rse made a hasty retreat for the Sith Lord’s ship. Barely keeping ahead of Osito, his men and Ahsoka as they ran towards the ship, an old Imperial shuttle. “Oh come on, I could have taken them!” Vader said as they boarded the shuttle.

   “Perhaps, but the sooner we get away the better. Find someplace to lie low.” By’rse said as he sat in the pilots chair.

   “Kid, you’ll find that this is MY, ship. And as such, I’m the one who’s going to pilot it.” Vader said as he pulled By’rse out of the chair, and took off... or at least attempted to. As Ahsoka used the Force to keep the shuttle in place.

   “Is there any ordinance on this ship?” By’rse asked nonchalantly as the ship rocked from fire below.

   “No idea, what are you thinking?” Vader said as By’rse went into the back, and found some equipment, thermal detonators, a rocket launcher, and a Gatling gun.

   “Just open the rear, and leave it to me.” By’rse said as he took the explosives, Vader opened the rear ramp. And By’rse threw out the detonators, firing every rocket after they went off, and peppered the landing site with laser fire. Knocking down or killing everyone that was firing at the shuttle, allowing them to escape.

XXXX

   Later on, back in Osito’s throne room, the massive Wookie sat on his throne downcast. “How... how could this happen?” He said in disbelief.

   “The Dark Side corrupts everything it comes into contact with. It can turn dear friends... into the bitterest of enemies.” Ahsoka said, reminded all too well that Vader arose from her mentor Anakin.

   “We grew up in the spice mines... we rose up together and... and... why didn’t he ever tell me?” Osito said, grieving his fallen friend.

   “Osito... it’s not your fault that he fell. His own anger and hatred condemned him.” Ahsoka said reassuringly.

   “I am a Wookie of my word... I will join the New Republic, and free the slaves in turn.” Osito said.

   “I see... I will stay here with you, to help you come to terms with what has happened.” Ahsoka said reassuringly.

   “I... I permit you to do this.” Osito said.


	6. Mara Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she and Luke will have kids.

   Onboard a pirate starship, a young Human women, with long red-gold hair and emerald green eyes was stuffed into a crate. Then without warning, the ship rocked, and she fell out of the crate. “Last time I take coach.” She said sardonically to herself.

   “Attention all hands! The ship has been boarded, Jedi are onboard. I repeat, Jedi have boarded the ship.” The ships PA system broadcasted. The women wasted no time, in getting her hands on a crowbar, and helping other slaves out of crates that hadn’t fallen out like she did. “The engines have been disabled! I repeat! The Jedi have disabled the engines!” The PA system said.

   Then out of a door, three Jedi. Luke Skywalker, Rey, and Finn entered the cargo hold. “Well, we found the slaves. Easier than I thought it would be.” Finn said in relief.

   “Finn, what have I told you saying things like that?” Rey asked in disbelief at her husband.

   “And it would seem the slaves these pirates had are not quite as helpless as we believed,” Luke said nonchalantly as the women pointed a blaster at his face.

   “And what are you doing here?” She said.

   “I would... but we are guests here. And I do not know the name of our hostess?” Luke said.

   “Mara Jade,” Mara answered.

   “Luke Skywalker. Now... would you care to put the gun down? Our ship is big enough for all of these slaves.” Luke said.

   “It’ll mainly be standing room only. But still, we can get you out of here.” Finn added.

   “What about them? They're not with me; I don’t know any of them.” Mara said.

   “Excuse... Rey, Finn, there are pirates behind us.” Luke said, and then blaster bolts shot over his young apprentice's heads. “Now look, miss. We’re Jedi, and baring an unavoidable incident. We’re freeing EVERYONE who has been enslaved on this vessel. And whether you like it or not, that’ll include you as well! Or do you expect me to believe that you don’t sympathize with these people... dragged away to serve some crime-lord, some Hutt or the First Order?” Luke said Mara, froze where she was. “Are you alright?” Luke said as he waved a hand in front of Mara’s face. “Never thought I’d do this ever again let me tell you-”

   “LUKE! CAN WE PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE?!” Finn shouted as he and his wife were slowly being overrun by pirates. This caught Luke off guard, and briefly touched her face.

   “R-Right, let’s get out of here,” Luke said bashfully. Eventually, the Jedi escaped to the Millennium Falcon with all of the slaves.

XXXX

   Luke sat down in a cantina next to Finn on C’hol Palentine. “So Master, what did you want to talk to me about?” Finn asked.

   “It’s about... you remember that women on the pirate's ship? Mara Jade?” Luke asked.

   “Of course, it’s kind of hard to forget someone when they put a blaster into your face,” Finn said.

   “Well... it’s rather difficult for me to say. It’s... well it’s been years since I’ve felt this way. But... I touched her face, and I think she’s beautiful.” Luke said as two mugs were placed before the Jedi.

   “Here’s the hot chocolate you gents wanted.” A Togruta bartender said.

   “Oh... and why are you talking to me about this?” Finn asked.

   “Well, I normally talked with Han about these things... and most of the other men I know. I can’t talk to, and I don’t feel comfortable talking with any of the women.” Luke said.

   “Luke... you do remember that I’ve only been married a few weeks now right? Rey and I had only gone a handful of dates before we got married, and... Well, my point is. I’m probably one of the last people to ask advice about dating if I’m honest.” Finn said earnestly.

   “I know... but... look. It’s more than a little presumptuous. But the Skywalker lineage HAS to continue. With Ben having fallen so far into the Dark Side, AND with the threat of a resurgent Sith. The galaxy needs Skywalkers to help defend it, and... I need to start making babies.” Luke explained, Finn just looked perplexed at the older man.

   “Wow... you weren’t kidding. That really isn’t something you want to share with Mara. That’s actually kind of creepy.” Finn said. “Have you... have you thought about just being friends with her?” Finn asked nervously.

   “I know... it’s just been years since I even put thought into a relationship like this.” Luka admitted.

   “Have you... considered leading a few a mission or two with her? I mean, we barely know anything about her. And she’s really tight-lipped on who she actually is... was before she was accepted into the Order.” Finn said.

   “Perhaps, I can sense that she’s keeping something to herself, something that causes her pain... but enough about people’s personal lives. Let’s enjoy some hot chocolate.” Luke said as he and Finn drank there’s.

   “OW! This is scalding!” Finn said as he took a small sip. Luke just nonchalantly downed his mug.

   “Lightweight,” Luke said teasingly.

XXXX

   Several days later, Mara had completed her basic training. Having constructed her lightsaber, and was onboard the Millenium Falcon. Along with Luke, Resistance Commander Tii’las with an artificial jaw, a Gamorean, and two Zabrack women.

   In addition, there were Phoenix Legion battle droids milling about the ship.

   “So... how long have you been Jedi?” Mara asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

   “I joined after a failed mission to take down the Imperial Dark Trooper Project... lost my jaw to some insane alien with a lightsaber, and my men. So a few weeks ago at least, shortly after the Had Abaddon Ceasefire was declared for sure.” Tii’las said bitterly.

   “Se’hall, and I, Se’lee joined as soon as we got positive Midi-chlorian from Dameron... our father was in the Hosnian system when it was destroyed. We were among the first since the Academy first opened.” Se’lee Patrot explained.

   “Klur Gloogg want to help people. Jedi found Klur Gloogg, Jedi told Klur Gloogg that Klur Gloogg can use magic to help people. Klur Gloogg been with Order for... weeks?” Klur Gloogg grunted in the Gamorean language.

   “Okay people! We’re here to disrupt a smuggling ring with Imperial ties. There smuggling New Republic resources and equipment into Imperial space. Including armaments from General Organa’s Dragons Teeth Initiative, a project she had running alongside the Resistance for the last twenty years.” Luke explained, as a series of holograms featuring different and unfamiliar droid models appeared before the Jedi.

   “So the General has been building a secret army of droids?” Mara asked.

   “Yeah, a few friends of ours have been building up military hardware and armaments since the First Order started cropping up. And somehow, these smugglers have gotten their hands on some of the DTI’s data.” Luke explained.

   “And if the Imperials get that, they can figure out any weaknesses. Or worse, build improved designs!” Se’hall said.

   “Exactly. So we’re going to try to go in quietly. Recover the stolen data; destroy the ring completely if we can, get out with our hides undamaged.” Luke said.

   “Which brings me to the bantha in the room... does this ship have a cloaking device?” Mara asked.

   “Nope.” Luke said the Falcon dropped out of hyperspace, and a number of the Phoenix Legion droids took to the ships weapons. “I should have clarified; I meant that YOU would be going in quietly. On the other hand, I’d be going in loud however. Serve as a distraction.” Luke said as the smugglers mounted a defense.

   “Speak for yourself.” One of the Phoenix Legion droids said in annoyance.

XXXX

   Inside of the smugglers base, Tii’las led Mara, the Patrot twins, Klur Gloogg and a squad of Phoenix Legion battle droids. “Does anyone know why we’ve got droids with us?” Mara asked.

   “Autarch Gcarin Fy’nyx insisted on giving Master Skywalker added security for this mission. Seeing as how our brothers are aiding him onboard the Millennium Falcon itself, and in spite of the Gamoreans best efforts to rouse the base to our presence, I’d say we’re a necessary aspect to the tasks ahead.” One of the droids said.

   “Still doesn’t seem like ‘stealth’ to me. Why even bother?” Mara asked.

   “Because with the Smugglers having to deal with the Falcon, and us inside actually making the attempt at being quiet, they won’t see us coming until it’s too late. Now keep quiet! We’re almost at the stations command center.” Tii’las said in annoyance with Mara, eventually they did arrive at the command center.

   “What are you doing here?” The leader of the smugglers asked curtly. The Jedi and droids said nothing as they engaged the smugglers in the CC. The Jedi taking to defend the droids from being damaged.

   “PRETTY LADY! LOOK OUT!” Klur Gloogg shouted as a blaster shot was fired behind Mara Jade, and he leapt in front of it. Seriously wounding the Gamorean Jedi as he squealed in pain.

   “What?! What were you thinking?!” Mara said as she looked Klur Gloogg over.

   “Blast, the bolt went right through him. He’s not going to last long, and none of us no how to do a patch job.” A Phoenix Legion droid said.

   “Klur Gloogg... always runt of litter... Klur Gloogg. Mocked by father... for being weak... Klur Gloogg, help others that were weak... not enough. Klur Gloogg... want to help everyone...” Klur Gloogg chocked.

   “Okay... no more messing around here!” Mara said, as she jumped into the smugglers lines with her lightsaber drawn. Cutting down smugglers, until only the leader was still alive. “We’re taking this scum in.” Mara said, after she had punched the smuggler leader unconscious.

   “Well... your initiative is commendable. And I don’t sense any true malic from you.” Tii’las said with a cocked eyebrow.

   “With all due respect, one of us is basically dead. This is no time to play it safe, now let’s get this sleemo and the data we need back to C’hol Palentine.” Mara said.

XXXX

   Our heroes returned to C’hol Palentine. With the information they needed, and a lead on who was responsible for the Imperial Smugglers getting their hands on Dragons Teeth Initiative technology and hardware.

   Mara was by herself, outside of the Academies chapel where Klur Gloogg’s funeral was held. Luke approached her. “How’re you holdin’ up?” Luke asked kindly.

   “Why... why did he do that?” Mara asked herself.

   “Who did what?” Luke asked.

   “Klur... why did he sacrifice his life for me, why didn’t he activate his lightsaber and deflect that blast instead of taking it?” Mara said.

   “Mara...” Luke said as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Sacrifice is part of being a Jedi Knight... though I do agree with you. His dead could have been avoided, in my experiences... Gamoreans aren’t all that good in the-”

   “There stupid?” Mara said bluntly, cutting Luke off.

   “At times... but it’s still rude regardless.” Luke said.

   “It’s just... nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. All my life, people have used me... hell, I actually thought that this Jedi stuff would basically be the same thing. Nobody has ever given their life, and... and I barely knew the guy!” Mara said in disbelief.

   “I see... if you ever need anyone to-” Luke was cut off as Mara kissed him full on the lips. When she stopped, she ran back inside the chapel. _“Well... that WAS unexpected. And as generally inappropriate as it was... it’s not ENTIRELY unwelcome. I just might save the Skywalker linage after all.”_ Luke thought to himself, he’s cheeks blushing a bright red.

   _“Just try your hardest NOT to become a creepy old man. The fact that it’s taken until now for you to get back into the game is embarrassing enough.”_ Anakin’s Force Ghost said.

   “Father, I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve told you. But I needed to meditate... figure out where exactly I went wrong with Ben.” Luke said.

   _“Was that before, or after you drank Thala-siren-”_

   “DON’T, remind me... I thought I finally forgot what that stuff tasted like. I still can’t figure out how those Lanai could stand the stuff.” Luke said in disgust.


	7. Cogglevv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed, but here it is.
> 
> A Wookie Sith Lord.

   Amid the back alleys of the Imperial Remnant capital of Bastion, there were stories of a monster. A monster that ate anyone unlucky enough after curfew, most believed it was just a story the Imperial authorities invented.

   But the mauled corpses the Beast of Bastion, as it was called. As well as the feral roars heard in the night, usually were enough to prove disbelievers wrong. These stories eventually reached the ears of Darth Vader, curious as to who or what this Beast of Bastion could possibly be.

   “Oh, there is no such thing as the Beast of Bastion. So I may cut a shortcut through this alleyway.” Vader said in a stilted voice as he walked down one of the alleyways in the capital city of Bastion. Which was renamed Vaders Landing after his coronation. “Yes, I a defenseless and hapless citizen is completely oblivious to anyone that would want to do me harm.”

   Vader went like this for several hours, walking up and down the alleyway, loudly trying to get the Beast’s attention. “This... this is getting silly.” Vader said to himself in irritation. “How hard can it be to get somethings attention-AH!” Vader narrowly dodged a strike from a claw.

   Even in the dark, Vader had an idea of what he was being attacked by. As the so called ‘Beast of Bastion’ grunted and roared like a Wookie. Which from his understanding of Shyriiwook thanks to his possession of Kylo Ren, he knew that it was basically shouting angry gibberish. Fortunately for Darth Vader, he was more than a match for a deranged Wookie, and subdued it.

XXXX

   In a lab of the Imperial Bastion Palace, Vader looked over the Wookie as it was suspended in a bacta tank. It was a female, with patches shaved off seemingly at random on her body. “Droid, have you gotten any results on this Wookie’s blood sample?” Vader asked of a medical droid.

   “Analyzation is still ongoing. Though I do not understand why you feel the need to study the specimen’s midi-chlorian count.” The droid said.

   “Well good for you, I don’t plan on explaining my reasons either way. Now don’t say anything more to me until you can tell me if this Wookie is Force Sensitive or not.” Vader said irritably. “I spent nearly the entire night wearing myself ragged just to get her out of the opening. If nothing else it has to be worth something to me personally.” Vader said.

   Eventually the medical droid spoke up again. “Sire, the analysis is complete. This Wookie is in fact Force Sensitive.”

   “Good, have her ready to be shipped to Ziost within the-” Vader was interrupted as a women barged into the lab.

   “Emperor! I have heard word that you have captured the Beast of Bastion!” The rotund women bellowed.

   Vader just face palmed in disbelief. “Governor Aurelia... I thought you were scheduled for next week.”

   “This has nothing to do with a budget agreement! I want that beast dead, why hasn’t it already been done?” Aurelia demanded.

   Vader merely rubbed his eyes. “Governor... do you understand the Had Abaddon Armistice?”

   “Yes, even more then you think I do my liege. That you gave the mongrel New Republic a year while we rebuild our military strength.” Aurelia said.

   “Then you would know that the Order of the Sith Lords is rebuilding... and they need EVERY body they can get. And believe it or not... that includes serial killers.” Vader said.

   “But that thing has murdered dozens, if not hundreds of Imperial civilians! Even if I did agree with you. That would not stop the good people of Bastion from calling out for blood! And with all due respect sire... and as foolish as it would be. They would go after you.” Aurelia said in earnest concern.

   Vader tried his hardest not the laugh... and failed. “Govenor... do you even know the survival rate of the average Sith Apprentice?” Aurelia looked uncertain and tried to guess a figure. “Suffice it to say. A majority die before they even learn how to construct there lightsabers. To put it simply as dangerous as she is, the average Sith Apprentice is as lethal if not more so. And even if she does survive training, then sooner or later, someone or something will kill her.” Vader explained.

   “As you say my Emperor,” Aurelia said in resignation. “As far as the public will be told, you killed the Beast in single combat.”

   “Excellent, that might actually happen sometime down the road.” Vader said gleefully.

XXXX

   The Wookie, Cogglevv. Made her way up the ranks of the reborn Order with ruthless brutality, earning her the nickname ‘Mad Claw’, in reference to Wookie’s who used there claws for combat. By the time she was officially apprenticed, she had killed at least ten to fifteen apprentices, and even wounded about three of Darth Coorva’s Obsidian Guard.

   “Oh... you are a FACINATING creature Cogglevv.” Darth Coorva said as the ancient Sith Lord stood before the mad Wookie.

   Cogglevv roared.

   “I don’t see what bantha’s have to do with the matter. But I must say... I can’t say I ever met a Force Sensitive Wookie. I certainly would have remembered meeting such a powerful creature. Great physical strength and your talent with the Force... I must say. It is impressive you can conceal yourself as you do, without any formal training.”

   Cogglevv roared.

   “Ah... that reminds me of my own distant youth, believe it or not. When I was taken in by the Sith Order, I was considered less then dirt. But, through struggle and trials, I killed those foolish enough to stand against me, and avenged those who fell to my enemies in my service. I only became stronger, till I sat on the Dark Council itself.” Darth Coorva said with pride.

   Cogglevv roared.

   “No... no it didn’t happen until AFTER that whole mess with the Eternal Empire of Zahkuul... I wonder whatever happened to that world? Point is, it wasn’t until much later that I uncovered how I might keep myself from death, and created my loyal Obsidian Guard. I was poised to take my place as Empress of the Sith... then of course the Jedi ruined the whole thing. My former friend Diiran Sundancer led a-”

   Cogglevv roared, and Coorva shocked her with Force Lightning.

   “NO! Bad Apprentice! You do not interrupt your Empress!” Darth Coorva yelled sternly. “At any rate, Diiran led a Jedi taskforce that took my Obsidian Guard off-guard... wordplay I’ve had going through my head for three-thousand years. THANKS Diiran. Froze them in carbonite, and bound me into that tomb.”

   Cogglevv roared.

   “Well I’m not entirely sure. Supposedly she came into contact with some... ‘World between Worlds’. That displaced her, and caused not only her apparent immortality, but her temporal jumps.” Darth Coorva said.

   Cogglevv roared.

   “Well to put it simply... you’re now MY Apprentice. And you deserve to know about your new teacher.” Darth Coorva said.

   Cogglevv roared.

   “Well, you go where I tell you to go. You do what I tell you to do, and how I instruct you to do it. And you kill who I tell you to kill, and you DON’T complain about it no matter what.”

   Cogglevv grunted.

   “Really? So you got a personal stipend when you were a slave? Because if so, then your story has a hole or two.” Darth Coorva said.

   Cogglevv grunted.

   “Oh yes, now that you have a Master. By the will of my husband and Emperor, you will be permitted a personal stipend to use as you see fit... within reason, but let us now quibble about details. I see you becoming a fine Sith Lord my friend... just be mindful with whom you attempt to maul from here on out. Even our authority has limits, if only to keep the Imperial masses contented and at ease with our rule.” Darth Coorva said.

   Cogglevv grunted.

   “That might actually be a bad idea. Kashyyyk is under New Republic administration, and the sale of Wroshyr wood is heavily controlled both by the Wookie government and the New Republic. So unless you can pay for some smugglers to get the wood for you, I don’t see you getting any. At least not until the Empire can conquer the world.” Darth Coorva said.

  


	8. Dovnu lij Sheelal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Kaleesh... not as outlandish as it sounds. There was at least one Kaleesh Jedi in the original canon. Specifically these two, https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Saes_Rrogon and https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cin_Tykan
> 
> Also, UNDEAD BLAZING GENERAL GRIEVOUS! What's not to like?

   On the jungle world of Kalee, a young Kaleesh woman was watching over her tribes mausoleum. Her name was Dovnu lij Sheelal, and she was a decedent of Qymaen jai Sheelal. Or as he was remembered by the rest of the galaxy... General Greivous, the infamous Separatist-aligned Jedi Killer of the Clone Wars.

   The cybernetic Kaleesh warlord had killed over one-hundred Jedi by his own hands, taking their Light sabers as trophies. At the tail end of the Clone Wars on the planet Utapau however, he was slain by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ironically, blasted in the gut-sack by his own blaster and his organic parts set ablaze by the Jedi.

   In the initial chaos surrounding Order 66 and the Rise of the Empire, his remains were smuggled back to his homeworld for burial. Where his ashes, armor and cybernetics were entombed within the mausoleum of Tribe Sheelal, before his transformation into a cyborg, he had at least a half-dozen or so wives, with at least a half-dozen or so children each. Then these children each had a dozen or more children of their own.

   Dovnu was one of these great-grandchildren, and she was standing guard in front of the Tribe Sheelal mausoleum. “Must... stay... awake.” Dovnu said to herself, bored out of her mind by her guard duty. “Must... not allow... enemies... to break in... and desecrate Tribe Ancestors.” Dovnu said as she leaned on her spear, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. “But nobody comes here... nobody on Kalee is stupid enough to attack the mausoleum of Tribe Sheelal. They know... they know that Qymaen is interred inside... they know of his saga and his great and terrible deeds. They... they know his spirit will rise up, and take their lives... they know better than to take on a god.” Dovnu rambled to herself.

   Then, without warning, an Imperial shuttle entered the atmosphere, and landed in front of the mausoleum. And out of it, Darth Coorva, along with the Wookie Cogglevv and a number of the ancient Sith Lord’s personal Obsidian Guard emerged from the craft.

   “YES!” Dovnu said as she leapt towards the Sith with her spear drawn, and froze in midair before Coorva’s outstretched hand.

   “Are there more of you here? Are there more of you guarding this place?” Darth Coorva said bluntly.

   “I’ll tell you nothing interloper!” Dovnu said defiantly.

   Cogglevv roared at Coorva.

   “I thought you ate before we left.” Darth Coorva said in frustration.

   Cogglevv roared again.

   “Well I don’t care if you’ve never had Kaleesh before. Darth Vader was explicit regarding your dietary habits and sentient’s.” Darth Coorva said.

   Cogglevv roared again. Darth Coorva grumbled.

   “FINE... but don’t actually KILL the Kaleesh.” Darth Coorva said as she entered the mausoleum. “All I have to say is that this ‘General Grievous’ had better be worth coming to this humid hell.” She said in irritation as she walked through the dimly lit mausoleum. Torches were the only source of illumination.

   Eventually, she arrived at General Grevious’s sarcophagus. “My tomb was nicer... my bodyguards were still alive for one thing.” She said, noting damaged Magnaguard droids lining the walls of the room. “Now... let’s do that Sith Alchemy that I do so well. See if my Knight in ebon armor was right about you.” Darth Coorva said as she used the Force to remove the sarcophagus lid, and after that. Used some manner of dust from a pouch she had brought with her, and sprinkled it over the remains of Grievous, as well as intravenously casting Force lightning, all the while chanting in the Sith language.

   Eventually, Grievous’s ashes caught alight... and quickly kindle into an inferno, and Grievous literally roared to life, with the same roared he died screaming. Fire jetting from his eyes and chest.

   “ARISE QYMAEN JAI SHEELAL!  LIVE OUNCE MORE!” Darth Coorva shouted.

   “KENOBI!” Grievous shouted as he leaped from the sarcophagus. “DAMN YOUR COWARDICE JEDI SLIME! I’LL... wait.”  He quickly realized that he was not on the same landing pad that he had died on. “This is... you. Where am? Where is Kenobi?!” He demanded.

   “You’re on Kaleesh, in your tribe’s mausoleum in fact. Obi-Wan Kenobi is long dead, as were you. My name is Darth Coorva by the way. I have brought you back from death, to once again serve.” Darth Coorva said, unphased by the undead Kaleesh warlord.

   “Kenobi... he SLEW ME?! WITH A COMMON BLASTER?!” Grievous ranted.

   “Apparently so... though you’re Tribes chroniclers gave a much more glorious death. And added at least two dozen Varactyl’s that were under Master Kenobi’s control... quite a tale I must say.” Darth Coorva said. “But enough, we must leave this world.” She said, and the sounds of explosions were heard outside. “Blast! I thought we would have more time!” Darth Coorva swore.

XXXX

   Outside, a team of Jedi landed and engaged the Obsidian Guard. There number include Ahsoka Tano, Rey, and Diiran Sundancer. In turn the Kasleesh of Tribe Sheelal had joined in the fight, recognizing that the Imperial’s sought to desecrate there burial ground.

   “These Obsidian Guard... how are they this good?!” Rey said in exhaustion as she killed her first.

   “Most were trained by Coorva herself or her Sith followers, others were cloned back in the day.” Diiran said as she killed two with a lightsaber strike and a blaster shot.

   “They’re not getting away with Greivous’s body!” Ahsoka said as she cut off the heads of six Obsidian Guards with her sabers.

   “Then it bereaves me to disappoint you.” Coorva said as she emerged... and the blazing animated remains of Grievous.

   “Jedi... I know your scent... even yours Tano.” Grievous said as he split his arms, and ignited his light sabers.

   “Grievous! You actually look worse than the last time I saw you!” Ahsoka snarked.

   “And you are the same abstinent brat you were then!... it does my heart good that not everything has changed.” Grievous said as he engaged the Jedi. Savagely roaring as he clashed lightsabers with the Jedi.

   “Now pace yourself Grievous... you were just brought back from death.” Darth Coorva said, not noticing that Dovnu. Although robbed of her legs by Cogglevv, crawled towards Darth Coorva with a dagger drawn, and looking down on the Sith Pureblood, Dovnu then forced herself off the edge. Plunging the dagger into Coorva’s shoulder.

   “FOR TRIBE SHEELAL!” Dovnu cried as she sank the dagger into the surprised Sith Lord’s flesh. This wound in turn caused Grievous to roar in pain with the ancient Sith, breathing fire through his masks.

   “Was that a thing he could do in the war?” Rey asked.

   “No, I would have remembered if Grumpy ever breathed fire!” Ahsoka said as she, Rey and Diiran dodged the flames the reborn Grievous. In turn, Grievous set fire to the Kaleesh of Tribe Sheelal. Injuring or killing them as he made a mad dash to Darth Coorva, then threw Dovnu off of the Sith.

   “Blast it! It seems our sensations are intertwined. We must fall back!” General Grievous said as he took the dagger out of her back. Cogglevv roared in disagreement.

   “We’re only here to retrieve Grievous! Now get on the shuttle you walking carpet!” Darth Coorva yelled sternly.

XXXX

   On the Jedi shuttle, Ahsoka, Rey and Diiran were tending to Dovnu. “Are you certain that this is necessary? Your tribe wasn’t even that upset with your... your mistake.” Rey said, attempting to be diplomatic with the young Kaleesh women.

   “The mausoleum was desecrated on my watch... that witch took one of my tribes greatest heroes, and turned him into a blazing monster. AND her monster ate my legs! Even if my tribe didn’t blame me for the tragedy... honor commands that I live out my days as an exile from my tribe.” She explained as Rey and a medical droid were soldering new legs onto Dovnu’s stumps.

   “So you don’t know the real story of the one you call Qymean?” Ahsoka said.

   “I know that he commanded legions against the Jedi, uncounted millions against the enemies of the Kaleesh as a whole.” Dovnu summarized. “Although... there was a verse or so of a young women that faced him... and lived that you bear a striking resemblance to.” Dovnu said.

   “That’s probably because I was the women... it’s a long story. But I fought in the Clone Wars... and faced the one you know as Qymean jai Sheelal. But to the rest of the galaxy, he was known simply... as General Grievous. THE Jedi Killer.”

   “What... then why would you aid me or my tribe? Surely you must hate Qymean for slaughtering your comrades in the War of Flesh and Iron.” Dovnu asked, referring to the Clone Wars by the name the Kaleesh gave to the destructive conflict.

   “That is... not a simple thing. I’ve had five decades to think back on him... I’ll explain more when we arrive on C’hol Palentine.” Ahsoka said.

   “Madam, we have concluded that the Kaleesh’s midi-chlorian count is sufficient for Jedi training.” A medical droid said.

   “Huh... you know, if you had told me that THESE specific circumstances would happen to me. I would have laughed myself onto the ground, and after recovering from the fit. I’d have killed you for insulting my intelligence.” Dovnu said in disbelief.

   “The Force works in mysterious ways... and other times it simply messes with our heads.” Ahsoka said.

XXXX

   Eventually, Darth Coorva and her party returned to Ziost. Darth Vader was standing on the landing pad when the shuttle landed.

   “So... have you gotten him?” Vader asked.

   “Yes, there were some difficulties with Jedi and irate natives. But we got him...” Darth Coorva said as General Grievous followed after them.

   “You are the one they call Darth Vader. I had expected you to be... older.” Grievous said.

   “And you’re still shorter then I expect you to be... fifty years later and I still expect someone as ruthless as you to be tall.” Darth Vader said.

   “Wait... there is something... familiar about you?” Grievous said in suspicion.

   “That’s... kind of weird if I’m honest. A matter I would get into at a later date while we work things out. In the meantime, make yourself at home... and be ready for the war that is to come.” Vader said ominously.


End file.
